


Amber Waves of Grain

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Why it took so long to confess to one another, neither woman would know for sure.But boy are they glad when they finally do.
Relationships: Phyllis/Sam (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 3





	Amber Waves of Grain

"Hey, Phyllis?" 

It was hard to place when precisely Sam started seeing her friendship with Phyllis in a different light. She knew it wasn't a sudden thing, for sure. 

Another thing about this was how Sam's fellow Civil Corps members and Phyllis's superior Dr. Xu appeared to know themselves. If they did, none of them said anything about it. It was frustrating, to be honest. 

Even so, Sam continued to walk Phyllis home every night. Whenever she had the chance to, she also visited her at work at the clinic next door. The same held true with Phyllis and visiting the Civil Corps building. It was during one such time, during lunch break, Sam decided to make an effort to set things straight. 

Upon getting her attention, Sam watched Phyllis finish chewing and swallowing a bite of sandwich, looking over at Sam while she did. Phyllis was probably going to hear about how she kept replacing Sam's lunch with healthier options. 

"Hm?" 

Suddenly, all the words Sam had wanted to tell her became all jumbled up in her mind. She looked away for a few seconds, already beginning to feel awkward about all this. 

"Never mind, I'll talk to you about it later," was all she could think of to say at that time. 

When the both of them went back to their respective jobs, Sam had to resist the urge to smack herself. So she just asked Remington to do it for her instead (which he did, reluctantly).

...

She tried again when she and Phyllis were walking each other home, that night. While she tried to plan out what to say to her, Sam also wondered if this happened with a lot of people and their best friends. She was also afraid that Phyllis wouldn't see her in that way (their sexualities were never really something they talked about).

"Oh hey, Phyllis?" Underneath a recently installed streetlight, both women stopped, Phyllis turning on heel to face Sam more directly. 

"Yes?" She said in that voice that sent such pleasant chills up Sam's spine. "Is there something on your mind?" 

As she took a few steps closer, Sam could feel her face getting redder than the rose bouquets the florist offered. She hadn't really noticed she were backing away from Phyllis as well until she stepped out of the streetlight's range. 

"Uh..."

For the second time that day, Sam's words failed her. Now she was embarrassed beyond belief, shown by scratching the back of her head. In an attempt to end the growing awkwardness as soon as possible, Sam just sputtered out a quick goodbye and ran off to her own house. 

When Phyllis watched her go, she tilted her head in confusion and worry. All she could do then was wave goodbye.

...

As she continued on alone to her own house, Phyllis tried to contemplate what precisely had gotten into Sam today. She kept thinking about it as she got home and got ready for bed. 

No sooner than she got into her bed, however, did it finally strike Phyllis what Sam's problem could be. 

Phyllis stepped out from under the bedcovers (a troublesome task, given just how comfy her sleeping arrangements were), and looked about the drawers in her room. She ended up pushing some junk out of the way, finding a pen and stationary set, and set about writing. 

Perhaps if Sam had the proper mood going, her potential confession would go more smoothly. Phyllis had just the thing in mind for her, then.

...

The next morning, shortly before the sun was meant to rise, Sam awoke to get ready to start her usual day. Really, she saw little to no sign of any diversion in her routine. 

It quickly changed when she caught sight of something in front of the door. Sam's eyesight went right to it, followed by automatically bending down to see what it was: 

A pink envelope, adorned with hearts. Turning it over to open it, Sam cracked a smile at how the envelope was sealed with a sticker consisting of more hearts. It actually made her feel kind of bad when she had to break the sticker to open her envelope up. 

The letter inside consisted of a scrap of paper. In a rather formal and refined penmanship, it read as follows:

_Come to the wheat field just outside of town. I'll be waiting._

- _Phyllis_

Sam could've sworn all the blood in her body had rushed to her cheeks. 

...

Sure enough, when Sam reached the wheat field, Phyllis was standing in the middle of it, her back turned. Phyllis was looking off in the distance, standing quite still, almost unnervingly so. 

"Phyllis?" Upon hearing her name being called, Phyllis looked over her shoulder. The rest of her followed, until she was facing Sam completely. She then took a few long strides until she were standing right in front of her. 

Now Sam wondered if Phyllis could hear the way her heart was pounding. It only got worse when Phyllis raised a hand to cup Sam's cheek, smiling warmly at her. Sam could otherwise only look up to stare into Phyllis' eyes. 

"I'm hoping this is what I think it is," she told her now, looking away. "But I don't want to get my hopes up _too_ much."

Sam then felt Phyllis' other hand rise up and rest on her cheek, causing her to look back at the other woman's still smiling face. 

"Perhaps this may give you your answer," Phyllis told her, before leaning in and pressing her lips against Sam's. Initially caught off guard, Sam quickly closed her eyes and got lost in the moment. 

It felt like it were too soon when Phyllis pulled away. Sam actually heard herself whimper. The two women paused after that, maintaining eye contact. 

Then Sam went in herself for another kiss. For at least a little while, the two of them embraced right then and there, in the middle of the fields of wheat. Behind them, the morning sun finally began to rise. It was a most glorious start to a new day. 

It was a most glorious beginning of Sam and Phyllis's romance, as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some more to this later
> 
> I haven't decided yet


End file.
